During operation of a vehicle, including a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) and battery electric vehicle (BEV), when cruise control is engaged and the driver decides to accelerate, the vehicle may respond with a downshift and associated higher engine RPM to provide commanded acceleration. This can provide a relatively fast response but it may also be inefficient with respect to fuel economy. Drivers of electric or partially electric vehicles, in particular, tend to desire energy efficiency over performance, at least in some respects. The present invention contemplates allowing the driver to specify speed change preferences when operating in cruise control. It is believed that that this will enhance satisfaction of drivers that tend to desire efficiency over performance, at least during some operating conditions.